


探望

by toumeii



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toumeii/pseuds/toumeii
Summary: 两年前的零我补档仅为纪念非常喜欢零零的日子





	探望

**Author's Note:**

> 差得没脸看  
> 迟到的生日（）文（？  
> 被不想让他看到的人看到就马上删x  
> es更新滚吧（小声bb

你带了一束花。  
纯白的花，能刺痛黑暗的那种。  
他的住所现在窗明几净，没有一点黑夜魔王的影子了。他的纯白刺痛了你。  
下面的话，是你没有说的。  
  
你说你好恨啊。颠来复去都是说过的话，除了自己谁都腻烦。你说你痴啊。做什么都是过激反应，不可能去动外面世界的一根毫毛，但是你怎么能不恨呢。  
你说你是个残缺的人，站在地上却体会不到重量。你说你心里全是难以名状的恐怖，看着世界是扭曲的，还以此为安心。你自我放纵却不快乐，自我伤害却不恐惧。你唯一引以为傲的东西只剩下这半吊子的笔杆子，便攥紧了，还迷迷糊糊地要把它作人生的意义。你说你很寂寞，揭自己伤口沾了水写字，揭得索然无味。  
你说然后你也不太记得和他在一起是什么样的了。时间一长，学校里有些人的姓甚至都淡忘了。但你知道你那时是真的恋爱了。他大多数时候总是笑呵呵地纵容你，好好先生地惹你蹭鼻子上脸，用魔物的身份罩着你羞以启齿的模样。他是被你咬了也要拿另外一只手抚摸你的头的人，还要为了你哭。“小姑娘，小姑娘”地叫着，好像你真和他心意相通一样。你想你总算是找到依托，可以不把不该有的负担丢给其他人了。  
所以他离开的时候，开始你是真的觉得死了也无妨。还好你忍住了。但没有他，你在无意识之间什么都破坏了。包括对他的感情，包括不再小心翼翼称呼他为“朔间前辈”。等你有意识的时候，也什么都收不住了。  
但你不忍心说，你怕他知道，他的努力或许不过都是徒劳了。  
但你的腿都不愿支撑身体的重量，你的记忆总是捂住你想要前进的手和眼睛。你现在一边努力撇清自己可怖的部分，一边，那才是你。  
虽然什么都不明白，你决定嫁给恨意了。或许有一天互相消磨着，你厌倦了，又能回到光明里，去做一尊温厚的佛。  
但现在，你只想把血涂满了脸，把愤怒挂在胸前。  
你也找到那样的伴侣了。已经没什么可挑剔的了。  
所以你只是告诉他。  
  
“我要结婚了。”  
你把花放在墓碑前，像是要逃避似的，草草就想离开。  
虽然满是谎言，这样就好了。  
你还要祝他生日快乐。


End file.
